


Duolingoing your way to love

by Bellakitse



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos is charmed, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, TK learns Spanish, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: TK has taken to learning Spanish using Duolingo, the little green owl from hell is worth it if Carlos keeps looking at him like that.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 77
Kudos: 1037





	Duolingoing your way to love

**Author's Note:**

> So anyone who uses Duolingo knows that the app is amazing to learn a new language but that the little owl is one missed lesson away from cutting all of us.
> 
> For an anon ask on tumblr: “What’s so funny?”

TK manages to hide his new hobby for three weeks before his phone betrays him by chirping a notification at him.

He’s in his boyfriend’s apartment after a long shift that included three house fires and one four-car pile-up, he’s tired, and all he wants is some of Carlos’ delicious food and to hopefully make-out with his guy for the rest of the night before falling asleep in his arms.

What he doesn’t want is for Carlos to stop cooking to look over at him with a curious expression and the hint of a smile on his beautiful face as he raises an eyebrow at him.

“What was that?” he asks, the corner of his mouth ticking upward the longer it takes TK to answer.

“My phone?” TK acts confused hoping Carlos lets it go, he knows what sound Carlos is talking about, it’s a sound that has been haunting his dreams for the last three weeks, the dreaded sound of the Duolingo owl telling him he’s late for his lessons.

The smile on Carlos’ face tells him that he recognizes the sound too.

Carlos stops his stirring, lowering the heat on the meat sauce he’s working on and walks over to him where TK is sitting on his kitchen counter. His hands rest on TK’s thighs, and even though he knows he should stop this now before he ends up embarrassed, TK can’t help but want Carlos closer and opens his legs to let him step between them.

He lets out a sound as Carlos pulls him to the edge of the counter, bringing him pressed against his body.

“What language?” Carlos asks, grinning as TK blushes, looking away.

Carlos leans in, and TK can feel his smile on the side of his face as Carlos kisses down his jaw.

“You know what language,” TK grumbles, biting down on his lip to keep from moaning as Carlos sucks at his pulse point. He’s probably leaving another mark on him, and TK should tell him to stop, he gets teased enough by his crew often about the love bites Carlos likes to leave on him, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like seeing Carlos’ marks on his body, a reminder of how much the man wants him.

“Tell me anyway,” Carlos teases, his teeth grazing the skin under TK’s jaw.

“How do you even know what the notification sound means?” TK questions, pulling back when Carlos laughs against his skin.

“I was trying to learn Portuguese for a while,” Carlos answers, making a face. “I only learned a couple of words, but that little green owl still haunts my nightmares.”

TK nods emphatically.

“He’s so intense about not missing lessons!” he exclaims, making Carlos laugh.

“He is,” Carlos agrees, stepping out of TK’s hold as he goes back to the stove. “So maybe you should do your lesson while I finish cooking.”

TK narrows his eyes, knowing that deep down, Carlos just wants to hear him do it, but he also knows that if he doesn’t open the app now, he probably won’t for the night, and he really doesn’t want to lose his streak. “ _Fine_ , but you have to ignore me.”

Carlos raises his hands in surrender before turning his back to him, going back to his sauce.

TK waits a moment longer before pulling out his phone, clicking on the little owl to start his lesson for the day. The first part is easy enough, he writes out short sentences and matches up word pairs, he finds that he can recognize words in Spanish easily enough, it’s the speaking that gives him trouble.

He’s in the middle of repeating a sentence when he hears a snicker, stopping him in his track.

“What’s so funny?” he questions, giving Carlos the stink-eye when he looks over at him with a huge grin.

“Nothing,” Carlos says quickly but he doesn’t lose his grin.

TK rolls his eyes. “That’s why you have that look on your face?” he questions. “Because _nothing_ is funny?”

“I’m sorry,” Carlos says, his smile softening into something tender that TK is utterly powerless against.

There is a way that Carlos looks at him sometimes that makes TK feel like something precious.

“Your accent is the cutest thing I have ever heard, but I shouldn’t have laughed. I’m proud of you for trying to learn Spanish.”

TK feels himself blush at the way Carlos looks at him. “It’s just Duolingo,” he says with a shrug, feeling slightly uncomfortable from Carlos’ praise.

Carlos turns off the stove before walking back towards him. He cups TK’s face making sure he looks at him. “I’m proud of you,” Carlos repeats, his brown eyes warm and loving in a way that makes TK’s skin vibrate with happiness. “What made you decide to start learning Spanish?”

TK shrugs again. “I figured I’m here to stay and there’s a significant Latino population here, I probably should have tried to learn back in New York, but I took Spanish in high school, and all I retained is _‘Donde esta la biblioteca’_ and _‘Me llamo TK,’”_ he gives Carlos a reluctant smile as Carlos grins again.

“Plus,” he continues, licking his lips. He brings his hands up to touch Carlos’s wrists, pulling his hands off his face so he can intertwine their hands. “It’s your native tongue, and I like it when you say things to me in Spanish.”

Carlos looks at him silently, there is a look of awe on his face that steals TK’s breath. “Cariño,” he says softly, and TK can’t help the needy sound that escapes his lips at the endearment.

“ _Yeah_ ,” he whispers, closing his eyes as Carlos starts to lean in. “Like that.”

He sighs into the kiss Carlos gives him, it turns into a moan when Carlos’ tongue slips into his mouth. They’ve been doing this for months now, and yet every kiss with Carlos’ feels like the first time. It lights him up from the inside out, and all he wants is more and to just get lost in Carlos’ touch and taste.

He pulls back, feeling a thrill to see that he’s not the only one out of breath. “Dinner can wait, right?” he questions, smirking when Carlos’ eyes darken at his suggestion, and he can’t help but laugh when instead of answering him, Carlos picks him up from the counter, taking him towards his bedroom.

“Vamonos!” he proclaims, giggling as Carlos lets out a snort before dropping him on his bed.

*

Hours later, sated from sex, but with an empty stomach, TK finds himself back on the counter, feet dangling as he eats a bowl of Carlos’ pasta.

“This is delicious,” TK says around a mouthful. “Like everything else you cook. If you ever want to stop being a cop, chef should be your next career.”

Carlos leans against the counter with a bowl of his own, watching him with a small smile, his eyes twinkling. “How do you say delicious in Spanish?”

TK raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend, sighing when Carlos just looks back at him, waiting.

“ _Really_?” he questions, rolling his eyes at Carlos’ smirk. “ _Delicioso_ , that isn’t even hard, babe.”

Carlos shrugs. “You can still practice with me, if you want.”

TK watches him for a moment, a teasing smile playing on his lips. “Tu eres muy guapo.”

Carlos looks up at him with wide eyes, and TK’s smile grows as he spots the beginning of a blush on Carlos’ cheeks.

_“No.”_

TK can’t stop himself from laughing as he continues. “ _Muy caliente_.”

“Please stop,” Carlos pleads, putting his bowl down.

“Hermoso,” TK says softly as he puts his own bowl down, hopping off the counter to walk over to him, smiling as Carlos shakes his head even as he pulls him into his arms, rubbing his nose against TK’s as he holds him close.

“You’re the beautiful one baby,” Carlos whispers, pressing his forehead against TK’s, the look in his eyes so very gentle.

TK presses his lips against the corner of Carlos’ mouth, his heart racing as he speaks his next words. “Te quiero.”

TK feels Carlos freeze in his arms, and he takes a moment to take a breath before looking at him, taking in the wonderment on Carlos’ face.

“Do you know what you just said?” Carlos asks, his voice holding a slight tremor.

TK gives him a nod as his heart pounds against his chest. “You don’t have to say it back –

Carlos cuts him off with a press of his lips. The kiss Carlos gives him is hard and desperate, and all TK can do is try and match Carlos, letting all his love pour into it.

They’re both breathing hard when they part, and when TK looks at Carlos, he can’t help the sound that passes his lips at the look on Carlos’ face. There’s so much love in his expression, and it’s all for him.

Carlos smiles, his touch painstakingly gentle as he cradles TK’s face. “Tyler, cariño, you _have_ to know that I’m hopelessly in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes I know the title is ridiculous come talk to me about it on [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
